Of Materia and Magc : Year 2
by cellyaz
Summary: Harry and his friends are going back for their 2nd year will Voldemort leave them in peace? Will Genesis get a worryfree year? Very Unlikely... Sequel to Materia and Magic year 1
1. Red leather

Sorry for taking so long to start this story. Been busy with end of school year work.

Harry and his friends are going back for their 2nd year at Hogwart. How will that go? Will he make new friends? New allies? Will his father punishment will keep him out of trouble this year? Yea right… wishful thinking…

Diclaimer : As usual i own nothing, not the characteers, not FF7, not HP and not the places or storyline associated with them.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Red leather how I missed you…**

Harry and his friends woke up at 5:30 as usual and started getting ready for their day. Since the beginning of the summer holiday Harry, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones were training hard every day with a very strict schedule as punishment for risking their lives and safety as well as lying to their parents and family all year the previous year. It was now the 1rst of August so the children were starting to find their schedule much easier than the first few weeks.

At 5:55 the 2 boys and Susan joined Cho who was waiting for them at the dojo and after some greetings started with their daily work out. Today they were training with professor Snape. The first day with him had been very surprising. The professor was as strict as during his potion classes but he was very patient and thorough. It helped that the man was not talking to them with hate and contempt as he was doing in school. Also, his explanations were clear and his skills in combat were impressing. The man was graceful and fast in his movements and he was using moves completely different than what Genesis or Xao were using. He had a totally different but as effective technique.

\- Good morning friend.

\- Good Morning Sensei Yao.

Said Genesis respectfully. The ex-commander had grown to respect the old man over the years. Few peoples in his life had managed to get his true respect but the Chang family had somehow managed to earn the young man respect and loyalty.

\- Please do come in my office my friend I need to speak with you.

The old man and Genesis went to the office. Once there, Sensei Yao put his hand on the young man shoulder and apparated them away without any warning. The old man then avoided the punch that was aimed at his face and made the younger man fall heavily on his back.

\- You still have a lot to learn my friend. But for now do not worry yourself. We have an appointment to attend to.

\- What was that for?!

Genesis hated to be surprised like that. Oh he knew that the old man had apparated him away. He was after all reading on that subject currently. It was the last subject he needed to learn to go pass the exams that would give him a certification equivalent to the NEWT certification.

\- We are meeting someone to discuss important matters. Now let's get going

Genesis hated how the old man often assumed it was fine to not tell him anything simply to keep him on his toes…

\- Just follow my lead my friend. I can assure you that you will love the results. I will even have a reward for you after this meeting.

Said the old man with a little smirk. The old man was walking half bent with a cane that Genesis knew very well was totally unnecessary. The man could teach and fight. He even often managed to win their sparing matches to the younger man horror. The ex-Commander was wondering whom they could be meeting at barely 8 in the morning.

The old man and his assistant opened a door and entered an office after being called inside.

\- Ah Mr. Chang what a pleasant surprise.

Said Albus Dumbledore with hidden surprise when the 2 men entered his office.

\- Please take some seat gentlemen. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?

\- Thank you very much Albus.

Genesis looked at both old men and inwardly cringed at the smiles they were making. He knew those looks. Both men were wearing almost identical political faces at the moment. This was going to be interesting he was sure.

\- Lemon drops?

Asked Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile.

\- No thanks Albus you should know better by now.

\- And you Mr.?

\- Rhapsodos. He is one of my assistants.

Answered Yao while smacking Genesis hand hard with his cane while never breaking eye contact with the headmaster.

\- He won't take your potion laced candies either Albus. Now as for our presence here today. I am here to discuss the school curriculum with you. There is change that need to be done considering last year accidents. As I told you multiple time over the years, the students need to better learn to protect themselves…

Genesis was rubbing his hand softly. That had stung.

\- Yao my friend, as I told you each time the students are safe here in Hogwart. The parents would never agree anyway for their child to be soiled with physical combat when they can rely on their magic…

\- Your opinion on the matter do not matter anymore professor. As a member of the board of governors I brought the accidents of last year to the board attention and it was decided that training the children in more way would be beneficial for them both for their security and for their health. It was decided with a majority of votes that starting in September, a new class would be added. Every year grade will have to have that class twice a week as a mandatory class on the same level as transfiguration, charm, potion… Also the board requested that I inform you that they will be waiting for the schedule proposal for every class for every grade by the end of the week.

Once Yao and Genesis left the professor office, the old man lost his political mask and started fuming. How dare they… It was his school! They even choose the teacher themselves. He would need to find who that Rhapsodos guy was. Hopefully the young man would be easy to sway to his side but he was not sure, the young man looked clearly under Yao thumb at the moment. Dumbledore was no fool, he knew very well that Yao was a dangerous opponent. The old man might be physically weak and frail but politically he was strong, very strong. The old man had many seats in every political circles in Britain as well as most other European countries without counting Japan and China. Also he had parts in every big companies both in the wizarding world and the muggle world. No Dumbledore knew very well that he had to tread very carefully around Yao Chang and his family, he would need a solid plan if he was to bring the old man down.

Once back in the hallway of the school Genesis went to ask the old man what was going on but a sharp hit of the cane on his shin made him hold his tongue. Once they reached the limit of the wards Yao apparated both him and Genesis all the way to Japan. If Dumbledore knew how magically strong the old man was he would be even more wary of Sensei than he already was. Very few people could apparate such a long distance away never mind doing so with someone else.

\- The school walls have ears my friends. Never trust a word or anything that comes from Dumbledore and avoid speaking anywhere that haven't been spy proofed when in that castle.

The old man took Genesis to a cloth shop that mostly had gothic looking cloths.

\- Now for your reward. You will need new cloths to teach. You may choose what you want, my treat.

Genesis eyes instantly got attracted to a red leather coat. It was so… him. It was a red jacket in leather with bronze buckles on the front and on the wrists. It had a long collar and metallic belts and zippers. He grabbed a few red and a few black leather pants as well as some low collar tight black shirts and a few turtleneck black shirts. He then grabbed high black combat boots and fingerless red leather gloves. He knew he had to make an impression on the students and this was certainly going to do it.

A few weeks later, Genesis accompanied by Rosa and the 4 children took the knight bus to the ministry of magic where Genesis had to pass his magical certification. While he was doing his tests Rosa and the children went to the local zoo as a reward for having been good all summer so far not that they had any time to misbehave anyway.

Genesis grabbed his first test which was transfiguration and rolled his eyes after reading the first question. He really hoped that there would be more challenges by the end of the test… 30 minutes later he was dropping the quill in disgust. Maybe the practical tests would be about less useless things than that but considering he had 5 hours to do every subjects written tests and that it only took him 30 minutes to do so he doubted the practical would be any better and he was right. What did they teach kids in those school if the certification exams were so easy? He could have passed those exams 2 years ago if he had known they were that easy.

Harry and his friends were looking the snakes in a big aquarium. They were a blue green metallic color and shined in the sun.

\- Wow look at those Blaise your house would love them!

Said Harry excitedly while his friends were looking at him confusedly and Rosa put a hand on his mouth.

\- Don't say another word while looking at the snakes Harry I will explain at home. Alright kids who want some ice cream?

They all ran excitedly to the ice cream stand. Most of them curious about what happened but knowing that Harry hissing was not something safe to discus in public. After their ice cream they went back to the ministry of magic where Genesis was ranting inwardly and pacing furiously near the phone booth looking like he wanted to go back inside and murder someone. Which made Rosa snort in amusement.

\- Looking at you one would think you failed and hate the world for it. Knowing you and since you can't have gotten your results already I will suppose that the exams were way below your expectations and you wish to knock some sense in some ministry officials.

The young woman finished with a playful smirk.

\- That was not an exam girl, it was a failed attempt to kill me by boring me to death. Yao have some explanation to do as to why he made me read all those other books before I could try those exams. Most of them where way past that level. Not that I am not glad to have learned it but I could have had that certification ages ago.

\- Most book were Asian magical books. He wants you to pass the Japan examination eventually which is the hardest and most wanted certification in the world. Only reason he had you pass the Britain one is that it might become a necessity while you teach at Hogwart especially that you are still far from ready to pass the Japan certification. Now, are you guys ready to go watch the play?


	2. Dobby

Hihi! I'm back. I apologise for the awefuly long wait. Life got in the way plus i had a major block... Anyway time to get back on track! This chapter is much shorter then i'd like but hopefuly i can write and post the next one in a timely fashion.

Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated :)

* * *

 **DOBBY**

Harry was in the bathroom of the dojo and he was throwing some water in his face to freshen up when a weird green creature with huge ball like yellow eyes appeared in front of him.

\- Err hi? You're a house elf right?

\- Oh the great Harry Potter know of us! It's such an honor to finally meet the great Harry Potter!

\- Please be quiet. We are in a muggle area here. Someone could hear or see you!

\- Harry Potter sir must know! He is in great danger. The great Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwart! The great Harry Potter sir must stay here!

\- What? I have to go back to school.

\- NO! Great dangers await Harry Potter sir there never he must go back! Dobby will stop Harry Potter! Dobby will protect the great Harry Potter!

\- Dobby I appreciate your support but I will go back to school even if you do not want me to. I have friends there. I have peoples to protect me also there is nothing to worry about.

\- Friends? Friends that don't even bother to write to the great Harry Potter sir?

\- Write? Why would I want… wait how do you know that my friends haven't written to me?

\- Harry Potter must promise to not get angry…

The little elf gave a stack of letters to Harry while wriggling his hands.

\- I doubt your master sent you here elf. Who sent you here to stop Harry from going to Hogwart?

Asked Blaise in a harsh tone while coming out of the shadows where he was lurking.

\- Oh! The great Albus Dumbledore sent me sir! He said that the great Harry Potter sir would be in terrible danger this year and that I had to warn Harry Potter sir that he would need to be very careful so I understood that Harry Potter sir must not go back to school this year. Dobby will do everything in his power to prevent it even if Harry Potter refuse to listen it's for his own good! Is Harry Potter going to listen to Dobby?

\- There's no way in hell that I will stay here…

\- Very well Harry Potter sir then I will have to make sure that your relatives forbid you from going back.

Dobby left the bathroom and then Harry and Blaise heard many explosions coming from the training part of the dojo followed by worried screams. Harry and his friend ran there and watched in horror as little explosions happened all around the place and a sluggish green glue covered the whole place. Walls floor, ceiling and even the peoples that were training. Dobby disappeared with a snap of his fingers and the two boys were watching the chaos in surprise. It totally looked like one of the jokes they had pulled once but in much worse. Hopefully the adults would believe their story because currently they were looking murderously toward them.

\- It wasn't us!

\- Oh I believe you son. After all you never lied to me in the past right so I have no reasons to doubt your word right?

\- But Gen… It really wasn't us!

\- Sorry Harry but all evidences points toward you. You and Blaise will spend the reminding of the day cleaning this mess. I am disappointed in your behavior. Susan and Cho will be there shortly to help you out as I know they participated in this scheme.

\- Even if you refuse to believe us sir, I think it would be important for you to know that Dumbledore convinced a house elf, if I identified him properly it's one of the Malfoy family house elf, that Harry would be in danger this year so the elf decided to take it in his own hands to stop Harry from going back to Hogwart for some reason.

\- Interesting fairy tale Mr. Zabini now the two of you will stop wasting time and get to work.

Genesis left them to their work. Everyone else had left the dojo for the day since it was totally unusable in this state. Genesis, Snape, Yao and Xao were in the office discussing the recent events when Cho and Susan joined their two friends.

\- It's totally unfair it wasn't even our fault.

Pouted Harry.

\- Mr. Rhapsodos, while I enjoy blaming your son for everything that go wrong in life, I hope you realise that him and his friends don't have the necessary magical level to create the mess downstairs?

Said Snape in his no non-sense you stupid first year tone.

\- I realize that Severus… But the children have no need to know that I believe their house elf story it would not serve it's purpose of making sure they know the danger of lying to me and losing my trust. It was the perfect opportunity to reinforce my point and to make them realize what it cost to lie.

\- Excellent. Speaking of Malfoy elf. We might need to send your son in vacation somewhere for 2 weeks and let Harry Potter come visit his friends here. My godson Draco Malfoy will be visiting me for 2 weeks in a week and someone that everyone calls Harry who's friend with Harry Potter friends would seem odd and while we could name him otherwise or something it would be odd for everyone else at the dojo who know the boy. So why not send Harry Rhapsodos to Japan visit your family and have Harry Potter come see his friends.

\- Excellent idea. One of my cousin is coming here tomorrow from Japan. He could play Harry Potter for a few days so that both Harry's are here together then we could go to the airport drop Harry and bring back my cousin. The boy wishes to become an actor it would be a nice practice for him.

Said Xao excitedly.

\- So Malfoy house elf you said Blaise? Anything we can do about this?

\- Unless you want to be responsible for the elf harming himself very badly, no. If you would enjoy the poor thing beating itself up you could always make an official complaint to his master but it wouldn't change much anything.

\- You guys believe they would notice if we magic some of that stuff away?

\- Miss Bones if you even try to do that I would expect the intensity of your training to double until the end of the summer am I clear enough?

\- Yes professor Snape sir!

The professor was glaring sternly at them for daring to suggest something as stupid as that. They had enough problems with the headmaster as it was without drawing official attention here for underage magical use.

That evening Harry looked at the stack of letter he got from Dobby and was surprised to see friendly letters from Ron and Hermione. Blaise and Harry were reading the letters together and had a good laugh in the process. They were all the same, telling him all the great things they could accomplish together if they were teaming up, how his current friends were a burden and were not good enough for him, how slytherin members were all future dark wizards and so on.

\- Insulting your friends is such an effective way to convince you to become their friend. These 2 Gryffindors are the stupidest peoples I have ever known.

Said Blaise amused and disgusted at the same time.

The next morning, Harry and Genesis took the train then a taxi to the airport with Xao to go meet Tao Chang who was the same age as Harry and his friends. The boy was looking excitedly all around the place while walking around with a bounce in his step.

\- Uncle Xao!

\- Tao right on time. How you have grown since I last saw you. Please meet my friend Genesis Rhapsodos and his son Harry.

\- Pleased to meet you sir!

The young boy bowed happily and then went toward Harry with a huge smile and started shaking his hand

\- I hope we can become great friends Harry-kun

\- No offense Xao but how is that hyperactive thing going to manage to impersonate my son?

Harry saw the smirk start to appear on Tao lips and he just knew he would love his new friend already he was so… Blaiseish so even before Xao could answer Harry smiled and answered for him.

\- He will be perfect dad. Just perfect I know it.

The whole trip back Harry described to the tinniest little detail his Harry Potter persona to Tao who was such a natural that by the time they reached the dojo the boy was doing such a perfect imitation that Cho and Susan could not figure which one was their Harry as they hadn't discussed if the child would impersonate Harry Potter or Harry Rhapsodos which they used to have some fun for a few hours before they took pity on the girls and told them who was who.

They all took an instant liking to the other boy. He was fun, smart and could give Blaise a run for his money with his sarcastic and smart retorts which evidently they could only see during the evening when they were away from their spectators.

Three days after "Harry Potter" arrival, it was time for Harry Rhapsodos to go away on a vacation in Japan while their cousin Tao came for a visit. So this time Sensei Yao left with Tao disguised as Harry Rhapsodos to go do some Londonian shopping and came back a few hours later accompanied by Tao "disguised" as himself while Harry had put his Harry Potter bracelet back on for the day and for the next 2 weeks and a half. The first part of their plan had worked perfectly now they just had to prepare themselves for Lord Malfoy son arrival.

* * *

Hope it was enjoyable! I will try writing next part as soon as possible :)


	3. My little Dragon

Thanks for the reviews and hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **My Little Dragon**

\- So Malfoy is coming today. How do you guys want to play it?

\- Who's Malfoy anyway?

Asked Tao curiously.

\- He's just the son of one of the most influencing pureblooded family in Britain. He probably thinks himself above everyone.

Said Harry with a roll of his eyes

\- But the Chang family is important too here from what I heard!

\- True the wealth and political power of the Chang family is actually far higher than the Malfoy family's is but we keep it low so he probably does not even know about it like most people's actually. We let Malfoy and the other pureblooded family feel like they have all the power until a real necessity come up that way we do not seem like a treat to them. As such we can't in no way flaunt that fact in the Malfoy heir face or in anyone else face either unless we wish to suffer greatly that is… I believe breaking century old family traditions would not be seen kindly by our elders…

Said Cho patiently.

\- Doesn't mean we have to lick his boots Cho!

Said Susan angrily.

\- We are all Pureblood from ancient families Susan which means we are at least all on equal ground so no we do not need to serve him but he would be a good ally to rally to our side so a bit of flattery won't hurt us.

Said Blaise calmly.

\- True but if the pompous brat is over doing it I won't stand for it!

Said Harry with a snort.

\- If you children want advices. Do not let the boy walk over you or you will be doomed but do show him respect and some level of interest. Include him in one of your prank planning against Genesis if you want that would probably go well with him but he might fall back in bad habits often.

Said Snape while entering the room.

\- That being said I am going to fetch my godson we shall be here in 30 minutes and aren't you children supposed to be running tracks?

\- Yes sir sorry sir

\- Well… what are you all waiting for? A formal written invitation? GO NOW!

\- Sir yes sir!

Once the children were out far enough Snape started to chuckle softly how he loved doing that.

2 hr later the children were heading to their martial art class and saw Malfoy and Snape arguing near the training area.

\- I will not lower myself to fist fight Sev! This is degrading and insulting!

\- You will do as I say Draco if you know what is good for you… I've had enough of your skulking around your complaining and your sneers today! Do you want me to bring you back to your father already?

\- Nnno uncle Sev I'm sorry.

\- Good see that you behave and that you pay proper respect to Sensei Yao.

\- Hey Malfoy!

\- Potter?! What are you doing here?

\- Training. Come on you will see it's not so bad.

\- Pfft only a mudblood lover such as yourself could enjoy these barbaric activities.

\- This is disappointing Draco. I would think that as Slytherin Icon you would be willing to do anything to be the strongest most skilled boy in school.

Said Blaise in a disgusted voice.

\- Zambini? I knew that the crowd you were hanging out with would rot you but are you seriously saying that you enjoy these barbaric hobbies?

\- These barbaric hobbies as you so nicely put it Mr. Malfoy could very well save your life one day. Now if everyone is ready I would be happy to start my class.

Said Sensei Yao calmly. At the end of the lesson the old man was disappointed but not surprised the Malfoy heir had done nothing at all other than sneering and looking in disgust at everyone. Very well, he would have to give the boy a reason to want to participate as well as a reason to not want to laze around again anymore.

\- Mr. Malfoy and Mr Potter please stay with me. Everyone else good job today I will see you all tomorrow morning. Alright you two follow me and mister Malfoy if you do not stop sneering right now you will wash the whole dojo with a toothbrush tonight!

\- What?! Do you know who I am old man?!

\- Yes child I know who you are. You are an arrogant little child in need of a well-deserved punishment. Or if you prefer you are the son of an influential pureblood. Either way your status matter not to me at this moment you are in my territory and must follow our rules.

They reached an empty training room with no windows and Sensei Yao locked the door once they got inside.

\- Alright Mister Malfoy I will explain to you what will happen during the next 11 minutes. Harry listen as your instructions will be there as well. I will give you a wand mister Malfoy that has the same properties as your own wand so it should react to you without triggering the underage magic sensor on your wand. For 10 minutes, you will try to duel Mr. Potter using any spells that you want that will not do any lasting or unhealable injuries. Mr. Potter will not have a wand and will not be allowed to attack you but he will be allowed to avoid your attacks. Once the 10 minutes are done, Mr. Potter will be allowed to disarm you, he will have exactly 1 minute to do so not a second more. Mr. Potter will not in any way shape or form injure you or hurt you. Actually in no time during those 11 minutes will Mr. Potter be allowed to touch you. Failure to do that will instantly mean that Mr. Potter lost the fight. Also should one of your spell hit Mr. Potter, you will instantly win the fight Mr. Malfoy. Should you still have the wand after the 11 minutes, Mr. Potter will lose the fight. Should Mr. Potter manage to take your wand without touching you and without being hit by any of your spells, you Mr. Malfoy will lose the fight. Now to make things more interesting, the person who lose the fight will clean the whole dojo from top to bottom this week during their free time and it have to be spotless by the end of the week understood?

\- Yes Sensei.

\- So I get to attack prince Potter and I won't get in trouble for it?

\- Exactly Mr. Malfoy

\- Alright! Let's do this Potter get ready to do some cleaning! Where's your wand?

\- I believe the point of that exercise is to show you why you have been an idiot during class today so I will not need a wand for that.

\- Harry! Show some respect toward our guest now begins!

\- Sorry Sensei

The young Malfoy heir started with simple stinging hexes and things like that but quickly got frustrated when Harry just kept moving out of the way of his spells so he started casting stronger more draining and more powerful spells.

\- You would do well to stick to smaller spells young man or you will not even last 10 minutes at this rate. Your only goal is to hit the target you do not need strong spells for that you are just wasting energy currently.

The boy ignored the old man and started casting many spells at once in the general direction of where Harry was and was amazed with how easily and gracefully he avoided them all without using a wand.

\- Careful Malfoy or you will hurt yourself

Said Harry with a playful smirk before jumping out of the way just in time to avoid a tennis ball thrown by Sensei Yao.

\- Scared of a little ball Potter?

Asked Malfoy with a sneer while trying to use the distraction to his advantage but still missing his target each time.

\- Well… yea… these balls are evil! If one hit me I am done for… 2 hours of evil additional training and as Sensei seem angry at me currently the training would be particularly nasty

\- Alright time's up you have 1 minute Harry but I do hope for your and Mr. Malfoy sake that you do it in a much better time than that.

A few seconds later Harry was stealing the wand without any difficulty but then had to quickly catch the blond boy as he lost consciousness.

\- I do hope this doesn't count as losing Sensei… What's wrong with him?!

\- Do not worry child he will be fine. He will have a nasty headache but that's all. And this take us to the second part of the lesson, the effects of burning through one's magical reserve…

Sensei Yao conjured a small bed then levitated Malfoy on it and put a cold wet cloth on his forehead.

\- He will be out for a bit please go get Severus and ask him to bring a mild replenishing potion with him.

The old man shook his head. Why must kids always be so stubborn…

\- Sensei. What happened to him?

\- Ah Severus, perfect timing as ever. Your godson decided to not listen and as such has burned through his magical reserve quite fast.

\- I see… My apologies Sensei I'm afraid that I can't say that I am surprised.

\- No worry my friend, children will be children they have to learn even If sometime it needs to be in the hard way. Ah Mr. Malfoy, glad to see you back with us. I'm afraid your head will hurt quite a bit for a while you have depleted your magical energy and it needs to go back up. I also have the regret to inform you that you lost the duel and as such I expect not only that my dojo be perfectly clean by Sunday but also I hope that you understand now how having more than just your magic in a fight can save your life and as such that from now on I will have your full cooperation in class otherwise I won't hesitate to use the necessary means to get your cooperation. Have a good day Mr. Malfoy.

\- Draco, I am disappointed in you.

\- But Sev!

\- Quiet. What would your father say? This is not the way for a young man of your station to behave. Do you know why I brought you here with me Draco? I love you like a son, I care for you and I want what is best for you. I know you have it in you to be a good person if you try. I want to protect you but over that I want you to be able to protect yourself. If all that isn't enough to make you realize what an opportunity this is know that the training required here have an added bonus. Physical training and more specifically martial arts have the added bonus of helping your magical stamina, power and focus to grow faster and stronger which a lot of traditional families here do not know as they consider the physical labor to be beneath them. Now for your punishment for behaving in an undignified way…

\- What?! I already have a punishment you can't…

\- I do not care what Sensei Yao choose to punish you with it is his right as you disrespected him but you are my godson and as such know that whenever you behave poorly no matter what punishment other decide to give you I will also deal with you myself are we understood young man?

\- Yes uncle Sev…

\- Good now as I was saying, you will be joining Mr. Potter, Zambini, Miss Chang and miss Bone on their additional track training every morning for 30 minutes at 8am sharp. They will be able to assist you and show you what to do. Speaking of them, do you really want to be weaker than them my Dragon? Don't you want to be strong? Don't you want to show the world that Draco Malfoy is powerful not only in name but for real as well?

\- What?! I am not weaker than…

\- Do you really believe that child? Considering that Mr. Potter do not have a single injury from your duel and you were passed out when I got here I am sorry to say that I do not believe that you are strong enough at the moment.

He was being harsh and unnecessarily mean, he knew it but he wanted the best for his godson and the best for him at the moment was to distance himself from his pureblooded prejudice and learn to survive because he knew after last year fiasco that the dark lord would be back and when that happened he would be damned if his godson wasn't ready to survive the war that It would create.

\- I am not weak…

\- Then prove it to me my Dragon. Learn everything you can, show me that you are a strong powerful man. I know you can do it but for that you have to train and learn. Those skills take practice. I believe you can do it my Dragon, show me, show them how good you can be. For now, though, I believe the cleaning supplies are awaiting you impatiently.

Once Draco left the room Sensei Yao came out from the shadows where he was lurking.

\- Impressive my friend. I would not have done better. Igniting his pride like that was just perfect, we may be able to save the child after all. His aura is good but his upbringing is rotten. Such a brilliant aura dimed by the abuse and wrong teaching of his family it is always a sad thing.

As soon as Malfoy reached the main part of the dojo Xao went toward him with a huge smile and put an arm around his shoulder.

\- Ah! Draco my friend! So nice of you to volunteer to clean the dojo from top to bottom.

Everyone around rolled their eyes. Volunteer… yea right… most of them had been volunteer for menial work like that for a misdeed or another over the years they almost felt bad for the kid.

\- I kind of feel bad for Malfoy… he might be a jerk but still…

Said Harry during their forced study time.

\- Harry do not say that please…

Grimaced Blaise

\- But…

\- Fine… let's go then.

Groaned the Slytherin while closing his book with a sigh.

\- Mr. Hero complex feels bad for Mr. Jerk seem like we will have to do some cleaning this afternoon as well as the next few days…

Explained Blaise with an eye roll at the confused look the girls were giving them.

\- I see, I guess we better find Sensei Yao and Genesis then?

Asked Susan

\- I'll look for Dad, you guys can go see Sensei…

Harry was standing in the doorway of an empty training room where Genesis was practicing some katas. His father was so graceful and swift it was mesmerizing. So much that the tennis ball that hit him right on the forehead took him completely by surprise. How did he not notice Xao sitting in that corner?!

\- Damn…

\- Sorry kiddo but you were clearly not paying attention to your surroundings. I will expect you after dinner tonight in this room.

\- Yes Xao… Sorry about that.

\- Now son would you care to explain why your nose is so far from the book you are supposed to study?

Asked Genesis in a stern voice.

\- Dad, we would like to be excused from our studies so that we can help Malfoy clean the dojo.

\- You may

\- I think it… Wait what? That easy?

\- We were hoping that you would offer without having to suggest it now go.

\- Yes dad. Thanks!


	4. new friendships

Draco was scrowling darkly at the cleaning supplies like it was all their fault.

\- Scrowling at them never work Malfoy you will unfortunately have to use them.

\- Came to gloat Potter?

\- Actually we came to help cleaning the whole place alone always suck.

Malfoy was looking at them as if they were crazy when they all grabbed some cleaning supplies and start cleaning.

\- Only rule for our help is that you do your part.

Said Suzan

\- Why are you helping me?

Malfoy was now looking at them suspiciously

\- Because we know how bad it is to have to do all the work alone and it allows us to do something else than book work for a while.

Said Blaise while shrugging.

All 5 together managed to get the whole place cleaned during the afternoon and it even passed Sensei inspection.

\- You are welcome Malfoy

Said Blaise with sarcasm when the blond boy kept avoiding talking to them.

The next morning, Draco arrived at the track with his godfather.

\- Draco will accompany you children in your morning run please show him what to do and let me know should he avoid participating.

\- Yes sir!

\- Ok Malfoy let's sit over there we have about 30mins before someone come to check on us so let's use that time for the good stuff!

Said Harry while grinning

\- What good stuff?

The blond boy was staring suspiciously toward the boy who lived again.

\- Relax Malfoy, the good stuff are pranks obviously!

Said Suzan rolling her eyes as if to say it was evident.

\- Pranks?

He was seriously wondering about their mental health.

\- Yea Malfoy pranks we now have 2 super Slytherin mind to make sure their crazy ideas work

\- Why professor Snape, Xao and Genesis obviously!

Said Harry excitedly.

\- Why not that old man that got me in trouble while we are at it?

Answered Malfoy while rolling his eyes. He wouldn't say so but the idea of being included in a group prank was actually quite interesting.

\- Hell no… not Sensei. Never prank Sensei he is evil!

Said the others all together.

\- You're all scared of an old man?

\- That old man can kick our ass in more way then we can imagine all together Malfoy and he's the most imaginative when it comes to finding punishment and retaliation. So yea let's leave Sensei out of it.

Answered Blaise with a grimace

\- Come on guys less talking more planning!

\- Alright so we have someone that has access to Genesis stuff, someone who has access to Xao stuff and now someone who has access to Sev stuff so we should…

They were all getting so excited about their planning that they saw Xao walk toward the track too late there was no way they could explain why they were all sitting there instead of training.

\- Good morning children I suppose there is a good explanation as to why you are not running the track right? Let me guess, something is broken and you couldn't get any work done?

As no one were answering him he kept his soft smile and continued talking.

\- No? hmmm you were all explaining to Mr. Malfoy how to do the track for the last 45 minutes to make sure he understood it well right?

\- Xao…

\- Get running, NOW!

All the children got on their feet and ran to the track except Draco who had no idea what he was supposed to do.

\- I'll show you Draco come with me.

With that Xao shown him every part of the track and instructed him to do it at a slow but steady pace.

\- Everyone else should be going faster than you currently are going, you have to catch up on missed work chop chop!

Xao stayed to monitor the reminder of their scheduled run and by the end of it all 6 children since Tao was with them, could barely stand.

\- Good job everyone, your combat class start in 10 minutes so you should head there.

They all groaned but slowly started walking toward their class.

Malfoy was secretly amazed, that track run had been hard to do and he walked it, the other children ran it the whole time… maybe just maybe his godfather was right, he needed to get stronger he wouldn't let them be better than him. Also they could be good ally their group mechanic was interesting they didn't seem to have a leader they just all gave their ideas put them together and came up with a plan. It was a bit odd he was expecting Potter to try to boss everyone around but he wasn't.

\- Want me to show you some moves Malfoy as it wouldn't be looked at kindly if you were not participating again.

Offered Potter with a smile.

\- What's up with you golden boy? Playing teacher pet by…

\- Suits yourself Malfoy I just wanted to help.

Said Harry with a huff and left him standing there alone and clueless as to what to do.

\- Damn…Wait Potter! I want to learn, could you show me how you did to avoid all the…

\- Yea and avoid speaking of that here we are not in the community Malfoy. It will take practice so do not expect to manage it on first try.

Malfoy sneered at that.

\- I will manage it Scare head

\- If you say so my lord

Harry gave him a fake bow then went to see Sensei.

\- Sensei Yao would it be acceptable if I took Malfoy to the ball room for some dodging training?

\- You may Harry, do not over do it.

\- Come Malfoy I'll show you the perfect training room for that.

The 2 boys went in a small bright room with plastic glass walls and baskets full of various type of balls. Harry grabbed a reaction ball and 2 pair of protective glasses.

\- Here the glasses are mandatory here and the game is simple but not easy we just need to avoid the ball as it bounce around. Just let me warn you they sting when they smack into you so better avoid it.

Harry thrown the ball hard against one of the wall and it started bouncing around in a random pattern the boys trying their best to not get hit by it.

A few bruises later a panting Malfoy was sitting on the ground.

\- That will be enough for now Malfoy you will be sore tomorrow as it is but we can try again tomorrow if you'd like it will get easier with time.

Harry offered his hand to the other boy who took it and raised from the floor.

\- Alright Pot… Harry let's try again tomorrow.

Malfoy was looking at the other boy worriedly. He would never admit it but he was scared of being rejected but Harry grinned at him.

\- Sure thing Draco. Don't forget your part of the plan tonight!

The 2 boys parted way and Draco smiled happily he never really had friends that he didn't buy before it could be interesting to try having some.

The next morning they were patiently waiting for their trainer to arrive. Draco had decided to join them in their sparring lesson as to get good and strong. The door of the dojo opened and slammed with a loud bang as Snape got in angrily.

\- Whose idea was it?

Asked the man pointing at his bleached hairs.

\- We have no idea Sev

Said Blaise with an angelic smile.

\- Is that so? Oh well I guess I will need to find out later then.

Answered the man with a dark look that promised retaliation before he waved his hand and turned his hairs back to its normal color or so he thought. The spell simply activated the potion that made his hair turn into a rainbow of colors that no spell or dye could fix for at least a week.

Genesis, in their apartment was looking at his own rainbow colored hairs in shock they had dared to mess up with his hairs, his precious hairs they would pay greatly by the goddess he swore they would regret even thinking of doing something to his hairs.

Xao was laughing out loud alone in the bathroom while looking at his own hairs. But it was nothing compared to when he got to the dojo and saw Genesis ranting and Severus glowering darkly in a corner.

\- I still think that the old man deserved to have his hairs pained rainbow too

Pouted the Malfoy heir.


	5. the train

That evening Snape, Xao and Genesis were having a glass of fire whisky while talking and relaxing together.

\- I think it is high time the kids received a lesson in pranking.

Said Xao cheerfully

\- They are lucky that I don't spell them all bald for what they did.

Growled Genesis dangerously.

\- Indeed

Agreed Severus

The next morning Harry woke up in surprise when a bucket of icy water appeared on top of his bed and emptied itself all over him. He looked at the clock and groaned when realizing it was only 5:00. He walked to the hallway but when opening the door another bucket fell on him this time filled with a purple sticky stinky glue that covered him from head to toes.

\- Daaaad! That's mean

Pouted the young boy then he could see Suzan and Blaise in the same state as him in their own doorway. The 3 kids went back to their room shaking their head then to the bathroom linked to each of their room and tried to was the slime off. The gluey stuff had hardened in their hair, which took them a loooooong time to get it all off. By the time they were done it was already time to go train. Their hairs had all turned an ugly vomit color.

When they passed by the apartment that Snape and Malfoy were using they could hear Draco vehemently refusing to get out in that state.

\- Draco, come on we are all in the same state anyway so come join us already.

Said Suzan loudly at their window.

The reminder of the summer went by quickly. The kids promised to join Draco in the train on September first before he left to go back home.

Genesis accompanied the kids to king cross station then left them to get to the train on their own stating that he had to go get ready for classes before apparating to Hogwart to get ready for the upcoming school year. None of the kids knew about the fact that he would be teaching classes this year at the school.

Harry ran toward the barrier first only to smash right into the wall, all of his belonging getting scattered all over the place. They quickly gathered everything before moving to another area of the station to not attract too much attention to themselves.

\- What do we do now guys?

\- The logical thing would be to message our parents…

\- And what? Tell them that somehow the barrier is now solid? They would never believe that!

\- Well we could use our brand new broomsticks and fly to the train then no one would know about this.

\- Doubt we can catch up to the train now and if someone see us we will be in trouble.

\- What about the knight bus?

\- Guys… don't you think that we have been in enough troubles this summer for not writing to them when there was troubles?

\- You're right Suzan the worse that will happen is that they won't believe us.

\- Doby told Harry Potter to not go back to school. Great dangers await Harry potter!

Suddenly said the angry elf that poped next to them.

Blaise took his messenger and wrote a quick note in it.

\- So it was you that blocked the entrance to the station.

Accused Harry

\- Doby will protect Harry Potter Sir Harry Potter must not go back to school!

\- This will be enough Elf go back to your master.

Said Sensei Yao when he appeared next to the children after receiving Blaise message. The little elf disappeared out of sight.

\- I see that troubles find you even before the school get started children, let's get you all to the train shall we?

With that said he apparated all the children in an empty compartment of the train then apparated himself back to the dojo.

\- Wow I didn't know you could apparate with so many person at once

Said Suzan amazed

\- That's because pretty much no one can do so.

Answered Blaise.

\- Alright you guys wait here I'll go look for our missing Slytherin!

Said Harry cheerfully.

\- I don't think so Harry you forget that you are the boy who lived you do not go look for the Slytherin prince yet. I will go fetch him.

Said Blaise with an eye roll.

\- All the children were chattering happily when Ron and Hermione entered their compartment. Draco had left his body guard in the food compartment knowing it would keep them busy for a while.

\- Ah the Weasel and the Mudblood to what…

Draco got caught totally out of guard by the punch on the nose he got from Hermione for his comment. He got on his feet and went to smack her back but next thing he knew he was on the floor with his arm twisted painfully behind his back.

\- My apologies Granger, some peoples still need to learn to hold their tongue. Now if the two of you would get out you are not welcome in this compartment.

Said Blaise coldly while holding the blond boy on the floor.

\- You are no boss…

\- Please get out

Said Harry politely and Ron and Hermione left the compartment while scowling. Blaise stopped holding the blond boy once the other 2 were gone.

\- What was that for!

Screamed the boy petulantly while rubbing his arm.

\- That was for almost hitting a defenseless girl after she gave you what you deserved for using such foul language.

Said Blaise simply.

\- You may not like the girl but as teacher Genesis say often false politeness will always get you farther then true disrespect.

Added Harry

\- Yea and really Draco, mudblood? That's deadeather talk you don't want to be like those heartless disgusting monsters, do you?

Asked Suzan softly

\- What? No… That girl is just getting on my nerves.

Answered Draco on the defensive.

\- Good. As long as you don't do that again we're all good! And don't worry she gets on our nerves too just be glad THEY didn't hear you say such a foul thing they do not appreciate such degrading comments… now let's talk about training because no Draco we are not escaping training before we are at school plus it keep us looking good for the ladies.

Said Harry with a wink.

\- No offenses scar head but you are totally failing at that I am the good looking one here.

Said Draco pompously

\- If you say so my lord.

Answered Harry playfully.

\- I'll take you to our training room at the school the only rule is that no one must find out about it.

Said Blaise.

\- Yea last time someone found out about it we ended up having to run track whole summer because of him…

Said Harry sulkily.

\- More because we did not tell them any of our adventures that year and they found out.

Said Cho in a no non-sense tone.

\- Right but if it wasn't of Snape telling D..Da great Genesis about it they wouldn't have found out

Said Harry almost messing up and calling him dad in front of Malfoy, they might have befriended the boy they still didn't trust him enough with that truth yet.

\- So this year we will keep working on dodging skills I borrowed a bag of reaction balls from Sensei and the nice thing at school is we can spell them to bounce until we cancel the spell so will add some challenge. We will also keep working on whipping you and ourselves into shape this summer track was nice we should try to make one linked to our training room, we might need to ask Snape to do the necessary

transfiguration though.

Said Harry

\- Guys something is not right.

Said Blaise suddenly

\- What?

\- You are right we are not moving anymore

Said Cho looking outside

\- And the rest of the train is gone only our compartment remained here…

\- That damn elf…

Mumbled Harry

\- What elf?

Asked Draco confused

\- Doesn't matter… let's get in touch with Sev he's probably the best option to deal with that issue since he's at teacher at school.

Said Suzan while grabbing her messenger.

\- We're almost at the school why not just fly there since we all have a broom?

Said Draco

\- Would be less hassle then waiting for someone to come get us that's for sure.

Added Harry.

\- What if some muggle sees us?

Asked Suzan doubtfully

\- It's pretty dark already and we shouldn't pass by many muggle areas from here.

Said Blaise thoughtfully

They all grabbed their broom, shrinked their belongings and started flying toward the school.

\- The school should be that way

\- Actually no it should be north so that way

\- Are you guys sure? I'm pretty sure we need to go over there we can see the castle lights from here.

\- Isn't it too soon to see the lights? We were getting close to Hogwart but not THAT close.

\- Yes I am sure let's go!

They went toward the lights and realized it was in fact a small city

\- Do we normally cross a city on the way to school?

\- No…

\- Guys I told you the school should be north…

\- Yea we know you said that Cho but I'm pretty sure it should be East not north…

\- No no its south you guys ever looked at a map…

The children started arguing for a good half of hour then decided to go north from where they were.

Two hours later all their messenger started making a loud scary noise making them stop in their search of the castle. In huge red letters on each of their messenger was the same message asking harshly where they were.

\- Damn we're in troubles… again… think they will have forgot by the time we go home for Xmas?

\- Not likely

\- Now where are we…

\- There seems to be a village over there maybe there is some indication of where we are there.

Barely 5 minutes after writing the name of the town where they were a furious Genesis and Snape apparated near them.


End file.
